10 Song Challenge
by QuinntheEskimo
Summary: Back for another writing challenge... this one's song drabbles. R and R, please!


Author's Note:

Hey, guys! Back again for more masochistic writing challenges... Lolz. I'm not sure why I keep doing these things.

but hey, here it is. Its a good thing I'm a fast typist, though, or I would've never been able to do this :D

Here are the rules of the thing:

1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: of course, I picked AkuRoku. Cause I love them :D

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Warnings: none, really. There's a story that deals with suicide and cutting, but nothing explicit. Its pretty tame.

Disclaimers: as per standard, I do not own. Not the characters, not the songs, not anything but the actual stories themselves.

Enjoy! Reviews are great, guys, I appreciate them a lot!

3 QuinntheEskimo

1) Drops of Jupiter- Train

Axel was back

_Axel was back._

Roxas couldn't believe it.

He had a new tan, his hair was a little longer, and he had new tattoos under his eyes.

He looked great.

Apparently, his soul vacation had been a success. He had found himself out there on the road somewhere.

"So tell me, did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Roxas asked quietly. "All the things you saw, all the places you went and people you met, you came back here. Why?"

Axel smiled. "Because I imagined no love, pride, no deep fried chicken. No best friend sticking up for me, even when you know I'm wrong. No first dance, no freeze-dried romance, or five hour phone conversations. No best-soy-latte-that-I've-ever-had... and no you. And I couldn't bear it."

Axel pulled Roxas close and whispered in his ear. "I thought about you every day, rox. I love you. I love you so much..."

The kiss they shared was even sweeter than their first. Because Roxas knew he'd never have to see Axel walk away again.

2) Victoria- John Mayer

Demyx stood in the doorway of Axel's apartment. Axel looked like hell. Dem could tell he'd been crying. And Axel... he never cried.

"Axel... Roxas came by. He said to say goodbye."

Axel looked up at his best friend and sobbed. "Dem... I fucked up. I lost him. Dem... I don't know what to do..."

"Axel... I'm sorry. I just... he told me... and I thought... I thought you ought to know."

Axel bit his lip and nodded. "Did he... did he say anything else?" he asked quietly.

"He said... he told me that he might not be seeing you soon, that he's got a few things he's been waiting to do..." Demyx crossed the room, threw an arm around Axel's shoulders.

"I hope... I hope he's okay..." Axel whispered, almost inaudibly.

Demyx hugged Axel to him. "He's somewhere out on the highway. I'm sure that he's fine."

3) I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing- Aerosmith

Roxas was completely content, just watching his new husband's pale chest rising and falling, his little smile as he dreamed... the blonde could stay like this forever.

Axel shifted a bit, opening his eyes slowly. "Rox... what are you doing up?" he asked sleepily.

Roxas just smiled. "I love you, Axel." he whispered.

Axel grinned and pulled his lover close. "I love you too, blondie."

Roxas snuggled in close, feeling the wedding ring on his finger, just put there today, only cemented the fact that he had Axel by his side for the rest of his life.

4) Hotel California- the Eagles

"Roxas... I have to get out of here! I don't even know how long I've _been _here!"

Axel was close to hyperventilating. But Roxas just smiled sadly at him.

"You can't leave, Axel."

Axel just looked frustrated. "look, Rox, I like you, a lot... but I cant just stay here forever! I have to go home sometime!"

Roxas shook his head. _Was I like this when I realized...? _he wondered.

"You don't understand, Axel. You can't leave. Not because I don't want you to. Because you _can't_."

"It's a hotel, Roxas, I check out any time I damn well please" he said skeptically.

The sad smile found its way to Roxas's face again. "You can check out any time you want, Axel, but you can never leave. We're all just prisoners here of our own device."

Axel panicked and ran for the door. Roxas just stood there, waiting.

He knew Axel would come back to him soon enough.

And then they would be together.

_Forever._

5) Save Tonight- Eve 6

Axel closed the curtains slowly. "Roxas...I'm sorry. I have to go.."

He turned around and saw his lover standing right behind him. "Axel.. I... I understand... and, we only have tonight, right? So lets.. lets just fight the break of dawn."

Roxas pulled Axel in for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Axel." he whispered against his lips. "give me tonight. I'll save it in my heart until I see you again."

Axel pulled Roxas into his arms and pressed his lips to his ear. "I'll save tonight, too. I'll carry it with me while I'm gone... I love you too, Roxas."

6) Lullaby- Nickelback

Roxas sat in his bathroom. The razorblade at his wrist. The pale white lines and thin red scabs that lay there a testament to his misery for the last two years. But tonight was different. He couldn't take it anymore. The fighting with his dad, the shit at school, the drugs, the pain... he couldn't take it anymore.

Nobody was home right now. It was the perfect opportunity. No one would find him until... until it was done.

He began to pull the blade across his skin. The pain so familiar. So comforting, in a twisted way.

Suddenly, he heard a pounding on the door.

"Roxas! Roxas, are you in there! Can you hear me? Roxas, let me IN!"

_Axel? Whats Axel doing here? _He wondered.

"Roxas! LET ME IN!"

"Go away, Axel..." he whispered.

"Roxas, please..." he heard his best friend sob. "Please, Roxas. Don't... don't do anything stupid. I got your text... and I've been trying to call you... please, just let me in..."

"Axel..." he whispered again. He stood.

Opened the door.

Axel threw his arms around the blonde, holding him tight.

"Oh, thank god, Rox. Thank god. Please... don't ever do that to me again."

Roxas began to cry. "I'm sorry, Axel... I'm so sorry..."

Axel pulled him close. "It's okay Rox, it'll all be okay... I love you, Roxas. I love you."

They stood there, in each others arms, just both grateful that things hadn't gone as Roxas had planned.

7) The Girl with April In Her Eyes- Chris De Burgh

In a country covered eternally covered in snow, a young farmer sat in his small cabin, trying to keep warm. Axel knew that the reason for his country's misery was the cold, uncaring king and a curse spoken many years ago. It was a story well known in these parts.

Axel was still ruminating when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it, and saw a lovely blonde boy standing at the door. A boy with eyes the color of April skies. A color he had not seen in a long, long time.

The boy asked for shelter, a bed for the night. Axel granted it easily.

Hey ate together, Axel sharing his small meal with his lovely visitor, whose name, he came to find out, was Roxas. They talked at length. Axel was entranced by him. But as the night got later and later, the poor boy got weaker and weaker. Axel saw the lovely thing die right before his eyes.

With tears in his eyes, Axel buried his lovely blonde visitor by lantern-light.

He cried as he went to sleep.

The next morning, Axel went to the place where he had buried him. And he was shocked.

Even though the rest of the world was covered in snow, the field was a blaze with flowers.

And in the center of the flowers, sat Roxas

"Axel," Roxas smiled at him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. By saving me, you have saved your kingdom."

As Axel watched Roxas come towards him, he saw the flowers spread, saw the snow being overtaken.

"Your generosity, your caring for a stranger, have saved you, my love." Roxas kissed Axel gently, and Axel knew true happiness in that moment.

8) Up from the Ashes- Burn Halo

"Lets go." Axel said tersely, helmet held in his outstretched hand. "We're leaving."

Roxas put the helmet on and climbed on the back of Axel's motorcycle.

They had both had enough. Of this place, of the issues. Of Larxene, who refused to let Axel go, to believe that it was over. Of Sora, who couldn't see that Roxas was a grown man, not just his little brother who needed protecting anymore. Of guys like Seifer and Saix, who started fights with them just because they were together.

They were ready to go, to escape their history, and start out new in a different town. They had decided to head to Radiant Garden, to stay with Axel's brother Reno and his husband Rude till they could get on their feet.

They were leaving Twilight Town. They were burning the past, so that they could rise up from the ashes.

9) Tonight- Handsome Devil

"You know, Axel, tonight could be the last night of our lives..." Roxas said, an eyebrow cocked, sitting beside Axel on the couch as they shot zombies on the television screen.

"Hmm... your right, Roxy." Axel said mischievously. "we could get taken out by a asteroid or something... or a hurricane... or a tornado...or the zombie apocalypse could happen... or-"

"Yeah, I get it. So, Axel... what do you think we should do with what is potentially our last night on earth?" the blonde asked

Axel paused his game, set his controller down on the table gently, and then climbed over so that he was straddling the blondes lap. "Well... gee, Roxas, I don't know. Perhaps I should just kiss you till something pops up."

Roxas laughed. "Good god, Ax, that was awful."

Axel kissed his nose. "No worse than yours, love. The whole last-night-on-Earth thing? Such an excuse to get in my pants." Axel grinned. "Not that I mind."

Axel kissed Roxas hard and fast, caressing Roxas' sides as he melded their mouths together with practiced ease.

They pulled apart for air, and Roxas grinned wickedly. "You know, somehow, I didn't think you would."

10) The Way- Fastball

It was an old legend in Twilight Town now. The story of Axel and Roxas.

The two were in love, but... as these stories always seem to go, Roxas was a rich boy with a silver spoon in his mouth, and Axel was a rough-and-tumble bad boy from the wrong side of town.

Obviously, Roxas' mommy and daddy didn't approve.

And just like these things always go, Roxas's father forbid them to ever see each other again. And so, in the middle of the night, Roxas and Axel decided to run away. They drove off in Roxas' Cadillac before the sun came up that day.

But here's where it gets different.

We all know they left... but then, they just disappeared. Axel told his best friend Demyx that they were headed out, to find somewhere they could be happy. Somewhere where they could just be together forever. He didn't know where they were headed, but Axel said they didn't need to know the way.

Somewhere in between, they disappeared. Some say they found it, their exit to eternal summer slacking. A road paved in gold. A road that only appeared to the young, the restless... and only for a moment. They say that their happy and there today.

And sometimes, they say, you can hear the Caddy still, and Roxas' laugh on the wind.


End file.
